digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
Impmon's Last Stand
Impmon's Last Stand is the nineteenth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Digital Beauty and followed by Out of the Blue. Battle of Adventurers is set before this episode. Plot As Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri engage in a water war with Guilmon during the summer, Takato, Henry, and Terriermon notice that the Devas seem to be coming after them specifically. Takato says that because the Devas are evil, it is their duty as tamers to fight them. Rika says it's not their responsibility and someone else can do it, but Renamon says that if they want to fight them, they can't just walk away. Three girls talk about how cute Calumon is when they see him, and when Impmon appears, they call him anti-cute so he shoots fireballs at them. When Henry is at martial arts practice with his Sensei, he is distracted by wondering what the Devas are planning. Sensei notices this, and while they are drinking some tea, Henry asks him about the Devas. Sensei says that sanscripts tell of good spirits called Devas battling the demon Asura, who wanted to conquer the world. When Henry asks if the Devas are good, Sensei says that those who followed Asura thought that the Devas were evil. He compares it to eating a gallon of ice cream. As Calumon is following Impmon around, an evil laugh can be heard. A horselike Deva, Indramon, appears. Riley picks this up on radar, and also another signal from the same portal with the same frequency. Indramon calls Impmon one of the "tainted ones", which to him means any Digimon who has been kept with humans, and taunts him about his inability to digivolve. Rika and Renamon arrive, and Indramon disappears after telling Impmon he doesn't belong on this plane of existence. Impmon tells Renamon he could have beaten Indramon withour her help, and she says he isn't strong enough to defeat a Deva, and can't even digivolve. Impmon says he doesn't need to digivolve, or even want to, and that he's the strongest around, and runs off. Yamaki and Riley notice binary machine language between two Devas. Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri play hide and seek with Guilmon. As Takato and Kazu run to hide, a mysterious creepy kid suddenly appears. They spy on him, and he says "MKA!" and runs off. Impmon goes on a rampage through town, stomping on the roofs of cars, stealing ice cream from a girl (bubblegum raspberry almond crunch) and shooting fireballs at everyone in the area. Takato notices that Calumon was around every time their Digimon digivolved, and wonders if he has a special power that makes them digivolve. Cops try to arrest Impmon, mistaking him for a kid in a suit. Impmon shoots a fireball at one of the cops, but Renamon intercepts it and takes him under the highway, to which the cops think they're hallucinating. Impmon calls Rika pathetic, and Renamon says that even she could beat him up, and without her she couldn't digivolve. Impmon says he's glad he left "those stupid humans", and quickly changes this to "never had some useless partner to hold me back". Renamon heard what he said the first time and asks if he used to have a partner. Impmon punches Renamon in the face and says he wants to digivolve. Then Indramon returns. Impmon and Renamon confront him as people panic and run at the sight of him. Indramon challenges Impmon and Renamon to a battle, but Impmon insists on fighting him 1 on 1. None of Impmon's attacks affect Indramon, who beats him up. Calumon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon arrive, but Renamon tells them not to enter the fight, wanting to respect Impmon's wishes. When Impmon insults Indramon's Sovereign, Indramon smacks him hard, then damages him to the point where he starts to dissolve. As Indramon is about to crush Impmon, Renamon gets him out of the way. Impmon says he was about to defeat Indramon. Indramon punches Renamon, sending her flying. Takato looks over to Calumon, whose forehead glows red as Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon digivolve to Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon. Indramon intercepts their attacks with his Horn of Desolation, which he uses to send their attacks back at them. Impmon gets to his feet and runs at Indramon. Notes *The antagonist of this episode is Indramon *First appearance of the creepy kid, who has not been identified yet Trivia *When Renamon saves Impmon from what certainly would have been a deathblow, Impmon says he was about to defeat Indramon. Vegeta also says this when Gohan and Krillin save him from being vaporized by Recoome in Dragonball Z. Category:Episodes